Vide
by akabara chan
Summary: -"L'année est passée bien vite n'est-ce pas ? –C'est vrai, c'est, c'est déjà la fin… - J'aurai certainement aimé que ça dure un peu plus longtemps, un mois peut-être même plus..." Il était partit, le laissant seul avec quelques souvenirs, des mots brulant sa gorge... Au fond il ne voulait pas se retrouver sans eux...


A la base cela aurait dû être une fic pas si longue et qui n'aurait pas dû me donner autant de fil à retordre (je m'emballe un peu trop quand il est question de ces chères petites chouettes). Mais finalement ça à donné ce texte. De fait j'ai du mal à me faire un avis dessus et je suis actuellement en train de stresser en me demandant comment elle sera reçu.

Edit: Bien que ce texte soit un OS et donc n'aura pas de suite, il est possible que je poste une fic "miroir" à celle-ci. Il s'agirait d'un POV Bokuto. Si c'est le cas, je le posterai probablement à la suite de ce chapitre et je changerai et le titre et le résumé. N'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est selon vous une bonne ou une mauvaise idée.

J'espère tout de même que vous prendrez du plaisir à la lire. ^^

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu! et ses personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate**

* * *

Vide

Le ballon frappe le terrain. Bruit sec survenu au contact entre ce dernier et le sol, cris de joies, d'encouragement. Il est tombé chez l'équipe adverse. L'air semble saturé par le bruit. Un point de plus, les rapprochant peu à peu de la victoire. Ils peuvent y arriver, ils peuvent y arriver. Seulement trois points de plus et c'est gagné. Ils n'ont pas le droit à l'erreur. Seulement trois points. Si dérisoire mais si importants. Seulement trois points, trois points de rien du tout. Il regarde autour de lui, leur équipe est exténué mais plus soudée que jamais. Ils peuvent gagner, il le sait, ils le sentent. Si proche du but, ils ne peuvent pas se permettre perdre.

Le service est à eux. Il le restera. Il doit le rester. Jusqu'au dernier point. Un bruit sourd de frappe, le ballon volant jusqu'à l'autre côté. Une réception maladroite, le passeur adverse arrive tant bien que mal à la rattraper. Le ballon revient vers eux. Une réception parfaite de leur libéro qui l'envoie directement vers lui. Alors, rapidement, il balaye le terrain à la recherche de l'attaque parfaite. L'équipe adverse est déjà sur leurs attaquants. Une deuxième main alors ? Non, il n'est pas assez près du filet.

Puis un appel, fendant le bourdonnement assourdissant autour d'eux, son nom crié. Une voix grave et énergique déformant son patronyme à chaque fois qu'il l'utilise. Il se tourne rapidement, son regard croise celui de son capitaine. Une habitude devenue un réflexe. Sans même y réfléchir, il envoie le ballon à l'autre bout. Une passe sur le côté gauche, assez haute et près du filet. Ses passes préférées. Un bruissement de chaussure, des pas rapides, un saut haut et gracieux, de grands yeux jaunes bien ouverts comme pour ne rien rater, tout voir. Tel un rapace. Tel un hibou. Majestueux et fière. Il ne peut s'empêcher de l'admirer.

Il observe l'autre côté du terrain. La plupart ne s'y attendait pas.

Bien. Hélas, ce n'est que trop tard qu'il aperçoit un joueur adverse s'élancer. Il est assez prés. Il saute pour bloquer leur ace. Il se tourne à nouveaux vers son capitaine. Tente de le prévenir. Trop tard. Aussitôt le ballon est frappé, qu'aussitôt, il est bloqué. L'autre équipe a été plus rapide. Eux en revanche ne le sont pas assez. Vain espoir de relever le ballon alors qu'il touche déjà le sol. Bruit qui lui semble insupportable de quelque chose s'écrasant sur le sol. Un bruit résonnant dans sa tête, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus entêtant. Au loin, il entend un sifflet, puis des cris de joies, des hymnes qui ne sont pas les leurs. Tout parait si loin, si irréel. Complétement hébété, il fixe le ballon au sol. N'y croyant pas, il vérifie à nouveau les limitations entre les deux parties du terrain. Il s'agit bien de leur côté. C'est la dernière balle ? Le dernier set ? Alors c'est vraiment fini ? Ce match, est-il vraiment le dernier ?

Il scrute à nouveau la pièce. Détourne les yeux en voyant les étreintes de l'autre côté du filet. Puis il le voit. Agenouillé, la tête baissée, ses cheveux habituellement relevés semblent tombant, attirés par le sol. Il ne voit pas ses yeux, mais il discerne les légers tremblements de ses bras et de son menton. Il voit aussi des gouttes d'eau, tomber, rejoindre le sol pour y disparaître. Son capitaine, ainsi, évoque davantage un oiseau blessé, incapable de voler plutôt que ce joueur, si noble et imposant qu'il est normalement. Son sourire étincelant a disparu. Cette vision le tétanise. Une boule apparaît dans sa gorge. Il a du mal à respirer, ses lèvres tremblent. Il voudrait détourner le regard mais son corps ne répond pas. Une barre de fer semble immobiliser toute sa colonne vertébrale et bloquer son cou. Ses coéquipiers s'approchent du joueur échoué. Leur libéro, accroupi lui passe une main sur le dos, tentant de l'apaiser, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Un autre, penché en avant murmure des paroles se voulant réconfortantes. Ses yeux, habituellement malicieux et plissés sont rivés vers le bas, toutes lueurs de gaité absentes. La plupart, immobile, silencieux ont les yeux tristement posés sur ce si bel oiseau au sol. Un peu plus loin, sur un côté du terrain, il entend des pleurs vainement contenus. Tout ce qu'il voit ou entend semble endeuillé du vol passé de l'oiseau.

Regret, frustration, culpabilité. Des sanglots réprimés, des lèvres fermées en des plis secs pour taire ces émotions les prenant à la gorge.

C'est fini.

C'était leur dernier match tous ensemble. L'an prochain, ils ne seront pas ensemble, ce ne sera pas la même équipe.

L'an prochain… Il ne veut pas de l'an prochain, il en a peur. Il se le représente tel un monstre. Une chimère le narguant. Il sent déjà son odeur insipide, son gout amer. L'an prochain est tel un monstre s'approchant inexorablement de lui. Une sentence à laquelle il ne peut échapper. Une sentence maintenant devant lui, venu avec la chute de l'oiseau, une sentence qu'il s'accuse d'avoir lui-même provoqué.

S'il avait vu le block plus tôt, s'il avait été plus rapide, juste une seconde, juste quelques fractions de secondes…Alors peut-être qu'ils auraient pu… Peut-être que…

Tout est de sa faute, tout…

C'est lui qui a causé la chute de l'oiseau.

* * *

L'entrainement prenait bientôt fin. Après une longue série d'exercices, l'équipe de fukurodani finissait par des matchs. Les frappes s'enchainaient à un rythme effréné. Akaashi, menait avec brio son équipe. Passes précises et réfléchies, propres, propices à de bonnes attaques. C'est d'ailleurs sur leur victoire que la séance s'acheva. Après une courte pause et le gymnase nettoyé, les joueurs purent enfin s'en aller. Cependant sur le terrain restait le passeur. Devant lui, le seul filet pas encore rangé, un ballon à la main. Il fixait l'horloge au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. 20h07. Il soupira avant de se diriger vers la zone de service. Un peu de pratique supplémentaire ne lui ferait pas de mal. Aussi fut-il tellement absorbé à son œuvre qu'il n'entendit pas Onaga s'approcher de lui. Quand ce dernier l'appela, il avait déjà pris son élan et s'apprêtait à lancer le ballon. Le brun manqua de s'étaler sur le sol, en trébuchant mais se rattrapa au dernier moment. Il se tourna ensuite vers le central.

-Je peux-t-aider ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non pas vraiment, je voulais simplement te prévenir que tout le monde était parti.

Akaashi se tourna à nouveau vers l'horloge. 20h11. Seulement quatre minutes ? Il pensait pourtant être resté beaucoup plus longtemps. Alors il ne restait plus qu'eux deux… L'entrainement se finissait bien tôt…. Après un long silence, il reprit :

-Je vais rester encore un peu. Ne t'en fait pas je m'occupe de ranger ce qui reste et de fermer derrière moi.

Onaga pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en cillant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais finalement se tut, l'hésitation visible dans le regard. Il semblait préoccupé.

-Il y a autre chose ? Finit par demander le passeur.

Ses mots firent sursauter son locuteur. Il cligna des yeux à nouveau pendant quelques secondes.

-Non tout va bien, bafoua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Bonne soirée.

Akaashi le regarda longuement partir. Puis sans même s'en rendre compte, il tourna à nouveaux la tête vers le cadran. 20h13. Depuis quand avait-il pris cette habitude d'épier l'horloge ainsi? Depuis quand le temps lui semblait si long ? C'était vraiment une nouveauté. Pourtant dans un calme parfait, seul pour pratiquer, il aurait dû s'en réjouir… Car dieu sait que ces moments de tranquillité se faisaient rare : avec le travail de cette troisième année et la nouvelle équipe à former il était plus qu'occupé. Pourtant, ce mot, calme, n'avait plus la même saveur qu'avant, quand il le désirait. Comme un met trop fait, que le temps à gâté, écœurant tellement il était sucré, laissant comme souvenir un goût acre et amère

Et là, dans cette salle régit par le silence, cette salle qui lui offrait une paix royale, il se sentait angoissé, oppressé. Le vide, principal occupant du gymnase l'étouffait, investissait son corps par ses lèvres entrouvertes, gagnant ses poumons, le noyant dans cette mer de calme. S'il avait voulu crier, il n'aurait pu. Se contentant de laisser passer un air empoisonné, sa bouche, légèrement tremblante, ne daignait produire le moindre son.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi petit dans ce gymnase qu'il connaissait pourtant depuis maintenant trois ans. Les lumières portaient les poteaux du filet en des ombres élancées. Doigts d'obscurité recouvrant le parquet, fantômes persistants s'encrant sur les lignes blanches. Le filet lui évoquait davantage des barreaux, lui laissant l'impression d'être enfermé, l'étouffant toujours plus. Immense, imposant, il semblait le submerger, l'écraser. Il aurait presque juré l'avoir vu se détacher des barres blanches pour mieux le dominer, mieux se moquer… Les ombres s'étendant, le tintement continu de la trotteuse sur le cadran de l'horloge, l'air froid venant d'une fenêtre ouverte lui mordant les chevilles, même les lumières chaleureuses avant, devenaient blafardes. Sentiment de malaise, la salle s'étirant, les murs se déformant, abandonnant leur place droite et immobile pour des formes plus oniriques et folles.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait il avait peur, l'angoisse faisait trembler ses doigts qu'il triturait nerveusement comme il le faisait quand il était mal à l'aise. Il sentait de la sueur perler sur son cou puis se réfugier sous son tee-shirt de sport. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il aussi vite, presque à lui en faire mal ? Pourquoi avait-il peur, et surtout _de quoi_?

C'était vraiment ridicule, cette sensation qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Aussi tenta-t-il de se calmer. Fermant les yeux, inspirant à fond tout en se traitant d'imbécile. Quand il se sentit assez serein pour rouvrir les yeux, ses doigts étaient encore un peu crispés mais son cœur battait moins vite. Mettant cela sur le compte de la fatigue, il préféra ne pas s'acharner et se dépêcha de ranger. Il soupira de soulagement quand il inséra enfin la clé dans la serrure et ferma les lourdes portes du gymnase.

Enfermant pour une nuit les démons qui s'y cachaient.

Il souffla à nouveau, en s'adossant au mur du bâtiment, laissant ses yeux se promener sur les locaux du lycée, plongés dans le crépuscule. Il allait bientôt faire nuit. Inconsciemment, son regard se porta vers l'ouest où subsistaient quelques tâches d'ambres. Des langues saumonées, fuyant l'obscurité croissante s'y mêlaient en un doux mariage, tel un baiser chaste et délicat. Lueurs persistantes avant la fin du jour, derniers témoins de la venue de l'astre solaire aux portes de la nuit, marques de peintures refusant de quitter cette toile qu'était le ciel.

Le soleil, fugace et effacé, jetait ses derniers rayons d'or, à l'horizon. Un tableau chaleureux, apaisant le passeur. Couleurs vivent fondant ensemble, tel des volutes d'encre, des restes de peinture se rencontrant dans l'eau en une harmonie douce subtile, se caressant, s'éloignant à nouveau pour mieux se rencontrer après. Les feuillages frémissaient au passage du vent, soulevant légèrement les derniers bourgeons du printemps.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ce paysage l'apaisait. Parfois aux couleurs pastelles s'ajoutaient des stries dorées. Criardes presque ostentatoires, infiniment joyeuses pourtant. Tout le contraire du passeur, tout le contraire des nuages sombres se levant à l'est. D'une certaine manière, cela réveillait en lui des sensations qu'il aimait. Se laisser aller à l'admiration, seulement regarder, nourrir son regard affamé. Se perdre dans l'or du ciel, jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé. Cela, rien d'autre. Il se sentait heureux à la vue de ce ciel d'or, c'était tout.

Jusqu'à ce que les sillages de la nuit reprennent leur droit, pas une seule fois le passeur n'abandonna sa contemplation. Plus apaisé, il ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux. Le ciel était maintenant entièrement noir, calme. Une mer lisse, sans aucun pli plongeant les alentours dans l'ombre.

* * *

-Akaashi-san! Par ici !

L'intéressé releva la tête à l'appel de son nom. Il aperçut immédiatement Kaori. Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle portait deux grosses boites de carton empilées l'une sur l'autre. Akaashi abandonna le filet qu'il tentait d'accrocher pour aller l'aider. Ils étaient arrivés tous deux en avances. C'étaient d'ailleurs bien les seuls. Compréhensible, peu aimer se lever tôt un samedi matin.

Il lui prit un carton pour aller les poser près de la porte.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? S'enquit le passeur.

Il dû finalement se contenter d'un « tu verras » et d'un grand sourire. Sa tête devait être étrange au vue du rire que la deuxième année laissa échapper. Il allait répliquer mais fut couper par des « bonjours » bruyant lancés par quelques nouveaux arrivants. Akaashi, reprit son habituel air impassible en leur répondant puis s'en retourna à son filet dont un pan n'était toujours pas attaché, gisant paresseusement sur le sol.

Tandis qu'il s'affairait à le tendre, il entendait ses coéquipiers s'approcher de la manager, curieux, la questionnant sur le contenu des boites. Impartiale, elle répondait toujours par des phrases vagues et de grands sourires. Certains insistaient, marchandaient, mais le résultat restait le même et finalement personne n'eut la réponse attendue. Malgré sa nonchalance apparente, Akaashi s'amusait à observer la situation: il trouvait impressionnant à quel point Yukie ait pu influencer sa kouhai. Un sourire presque imperceptible se dessina sur ses lèvres aux souvenirs de l'ancienne manageuse et des quatre cent coups qu'elle pouvait faire en compagnie de Konoha.

Ce ne fut que quand le coach arriva, que les cartons dévoilèrent enfin leur contenu. Tous s'en approchèrent. Mais Kaori intervint une nouvelle fois.

-Calmez-vous bande de sauvage ! Akaashi-san ! C'est à toi de l'honneur !

Un peu surpris l'intéressé s'avança vers les boites. Il vit la manageur fouiller dedans, puis une expression de victoire au visage, elle lui tendit un tissu plié. Il comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait à la vue des bandes or et noires sur le fond blanc. Alors que ses coéquipiers attendaient d'être appelés pour récupérer leur maillot, il s'éloigna un peu pour déplier le sien. A peine l'eût-il contemplé, qu'il sentit son cœur s'emballer à nouveau. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le tissu, tordant les kanjis et les bandes dorées qui décoraient le maillot. Son regard s'était arrêté en son centre.

Un 1 souligné.

Des caractères gras, s'imprimant sur l'étoffe blanche. Pas grand-chose en somme. Pourtant, cette vue le mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Assaillit par des vagues de nausées, il porta sa main à sa bouche alors que ses yeux ne pouvait quitter les motifs sombres.

Ce n'était pas tant le chiffre qui le déstabilisait mais le trait. Si il avait pu avoir plus de recule, la scène lui aurait certainement semblé ridicule, dérisoire, risible…

Un simple trait, un souvenir, qui comme un loup à l'orée des bois, attendait le bon moment pour surgir des fourrés, et assaillir sa proie.

Un trait évoquant un autre maillot qui n'était pas le sien, un trait qui soutenait un quatre, tous aussi noir. Un trait disparaissant lorsque son porteur se tournait, montrant son dos. Un dos rassurant, qui l'encourageait, l'incitait à continuer pendant les matchs alors que tout son être lui crier le contraire.

Son ancien capitaine…

Un simple trait…

Un simple trait qui, en se trouvant sur ce maillot qui était à présent le sien, lui rappelait douloureusement que ce dos ne sera plus là pour le soutenir. Que maintenant c'était à lui de soutenir leur équipe.

Pouvait-il le porter ? En était-il assez digne ? Le porter après _lui_?

-Akaashi ça va ?

Il se tourna vers leur manageur, qui le regardait, inquiète. Ne voulant rien montrer, il se dépêcha de se ressaisir.

\- Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Merci. Sur ces mots, il replia son nouveau maillot pour le poser plus loin.

Tout allait bien, tout…

-On compte sur toi, _capitaine_ !

Une simple remarque, dite joyeusement, dans aucun but néfaste et qui pourtant le fit tressaillir. Un tremblement discret, bref, presque imperceptible. Il fallait que personne ne le voie. Il pivota à nouveau, faisant face à la jeune fille. Un hochement de tête.

-Je tacherai d'être à la hauteur. Son regard cachant désespérément son désarroi, se voulant sûr.

Il ne devait pas attirer l'attention.

Ne pas faire de vague.

Après tout, tout allait bien.

 _« Vraiment ? »_

* * *

Dès qu'il entra dans sa chambre, Keiji balança son sac de sport. Ce dernier atterrit un peu plus loin, touchant la petite commode près de son lit, la faisant légèrement trembler. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur le matelas, enfonça sa tête dans le cousin, fermant les yeux, le tissu et la couche de duvet comprimant son souffle. Il abattit rageusement son poing contre la couverture, absorbant le choque en douceur en un bruit à peine perceptible de latte étirée et de ressort grognant de mécontentement. En ce moment même, il retournait et retournait dans sa tête l'entrainement de la journée. A cette seule pensée, ses joues rougirent de hontes et sa tête un peu relevée, replongea dans son oreiller.

Le souvenir de son malaise injustifié devant son maillot. Des passes imparfaites, du moins ne convenant pas à ses coéquipiers, des passes qui ne convenait qu'à _lui._ Ces nausées le laissant avec cette odeur du souvenir, à laquelle s'insinuait un peu de nostalgie, ces souvenirs pourtant qu'il rejetait, n'acceptait pas…

 _« Tu devrais arrêter de te voiler la face Keiji »_

Ok, il entendait des voix, ce n'était pas très bon ça. Il aurait presque pu voir une version miniature de lui, murmurant à son oreille... Il s'enfonça encore plus dans les tissus, fermant les yeux. Il ne voyait rien, seulement l'obscurité que lui conféraient ses paupières clauses. Rien d'autre. Mais cela lui allait, ses mains se plaquèrent ensuite sur ses oreilles pour ne rien entendre. Entraver tous ses sens, se couper du monde pour mieux faire le vide dans sa tête désordonnée.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait depuis la rentrée ? Pourquoi était-il incapable de contrôler ses émotions débordantes ? Il se sentait impuissant, et cette impuissance le torturait. Son cerveau engourdi était incapable d'aligner deux idées. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait bon sang ?

 _« Arrête de te voiler la face, arrête de fuir »_

Le passeur laissa échapper un grognement étouffé. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas des voix qu'il entendait, mais ses pensées ou ses doutes, tournés et retournés dans sa tête. Il avait bien compris pourquoi il avait complétement perdu pieds ses derniers temps, pourquoi la vue de son nouveau maillot le déstabilisait, et surtout pourquoi il n'arrivait plus à faire des passes convenant à ses coéquipiers. Il l'avait bien compris, mais l'admettre était plus difficile.

Sa main plongea dans son sac, gisant près d'un des pieds du lit pour en extraire son téléphone. Il releva son menton et le posa sur l'oreiller, face à l'écran, pour parcourir ensuite sa messagerie, à la recherche d'une conversation en particulier. Son pouce remontait ou descendait la discussion aléatoirement, sans vraiment de but, il voulait simplement relire quelques messages, aucun en particulier seulement en relire…

 _« Hey ! Tu peux maidér a faire le programme de l'entrainement de jeudi stp ? »_

 _« On s' voi ce week end ? (*^v^*) »_

D'une certaine manière, il avait l'impression de revivre ces situations passées en relisant ainsi ses mails. Comme un besoin pressant de renouer avec un passé pourtant proche.

 _« Demain c les national ! G tro hate_ (≧▽≦) _! »_

 _« Akaashi ! Répond ! Tu me manques (T^T) ! »_

 _« Arrête d'utiliser « san »_ (*´ω｀*) _! On se connai depuis longtemps et puis…_

Akaashi avala sa salive pour continuer.

 _C toi maintenan le capitaine ! T'as intérêt à assurer_ (^_-)- * _! »_

Il reposa son téléphone pour s'assoir sur son lit et ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine et poser sa tête sur ses bras croisés. Il vit son sac, béant sur son maillot, sagement plié. Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant… A force d'ignorer la vérité, elle était revenue sans crier gare.

Il se sentait pitoyable. Incapable d'avancer, toujours retenu par ses souvenirs, ridicule que cela lui empoisonne ainsi l'existence, l'empêche d'avancer. Il se trouvait ridicule de réagir de manière si démesurée.

Il se sentait ridicule que Bokuto lui manque à ce point.

* * *

Ils étaient tous dans une pièce noire, accroupis derrière un charriot de ballon sans faire un bruit. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils étaient ainsi et Konoha commençait à souffrir de cette position. Il retint une grimace en imaginant la douleur qui prendrait d'assaut ses chevilles déjà bien engourdies quand il voudrait se lever et marcher. L'ailier jeta ensuite un regard envieux à Washio qui, avec son visage impassible, ne semblait pas importuné le moins du monde malgré son imposante carcasse.

Mais le pire dans cette situation, était de devoir surveiller un hibou survolté. Ce dernier, même accroupi sautait partout. Le tenir tranquille et surtout l'empêcher de faire du bruit pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas remarquer était une tâche bien ardue. Leur ancien capitaine faisait la moue, minaudant dans sa barbe des « mais j'en ai marre d'attendre… », « J'ai envie de sortir… ». Le blond le gratifia d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule, bientôt suivi de ses acolytes. Il échappa un sourire attendri à la vue de leur hibou, il comprenait pourquoi il était aussi impatient, tous l'était après tout. Son sourire devint bientôt plus franc et narquois. Non, il n'était pas encore tant de sortir.

-Ils vont avoir une bonne surprise !

-Tu es effrayant à sourire comme ça, monsieur moyen partout, lança un Komi plutôt amusé.

\- Fous-moi la paix !

-Allons, allons les enfants, calmez-vous intervint Shirofoku, les mains sur ses genoux repliés vers elle-même. Vous faites trop de bruit.

Tous deux grimacèrent à l'appellation de la jeune fille. Mais au moins furent-ils silencieux.

...

Akaashi se concentrait. Chacune de ses passes était une épreuve. Faisant en sorte de ne pas refaire les erreurs de la dernière fois, il fixait intensément le ballon, calculant la trajectoire idéale pour le joueur s'élançant déjà vers le filet. _« Ce n'est pas lui »_ se répétait-il _, « ne la fait pas trop haute »_. Il lui envoya et tendu, observa le ballon dans les airs. Ce ne fut que quand l'attaquant le frappa sans problème que le noiraud se permit enfin de respirer.

Même si c'était difficile, Akaashi parvenait à prendre le dessus sur les fantaisies de son esprit, après tout, il n'avait jusqu'ici fait aucune erreur durant cet entrainement. C'était bon signe. Il respira à nouveau, prêt à reprendre. Quand soudainement on l'appela.

-Akaashi-san ! Attention !

Le noiraud releva la tête, un ballon perdu arrivé vers lui, certainement une balle non rattrapé du terrain à côté. Il leva les mains pour la réceptionner, mais au même moment, une voix retentit dans tout le gymnase. Son nom prononcé de cette manière si particulière. Et que- même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, aimait entendre par cette voix si chère.

La voix de Bokuto quand il lui demandait une passe.

Akaashi, ne savait pas si c'était vrai. Après tout son imagination ne cessait de jouer avec lui en ce moment. Il ignora pourtant tout ça. Par réflexe il reçut la balle puis l'envoya à l'autre bout du terrain. Ses doigts se posèrent instinctivement sur le ballon, et il n'eut même pas à réfléchir sur la l'élan et la direction qu'il devait donnait au ballon.

Aussitôt eut-il passé le ballon que ses doutes revinrent. « Idiot ! Il n'y aura personne pour la frapper, il n'est pas là, Bokuto est parti, tourne la page bordel ! »

Le frottement des semelles contre le sol, le bruit d'un saut. Peut-être même des voix criant le nom de son ancien capitaine. Puis une détonation, le bruit d'une frappe, le ballon s'écrasant sur le sol. Rebondissant plus loin, pour finalement rouler et s'arrêter.

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, le noiraud leva la tête. Mais là où il ne s'attendait à ne rien voir, il vit le vit, là où il n'y aurait dû y avoir personne, Bokuto était là.

Que faisait-il ici ? Etait-ce encore lui qui débloquer ? « Ok, je suis officiellement fou » pensa-t-il. Pourtant Bokuto était bien là, tel qu'il l'avait vu lors du dernier jour, à la remise des diplômes.

Ce dernier se tourna vers le passeur et planta ses yeux d'or dans les siens. Des yeux qui se fermèrent pour laisser place à un sourire étincelant, dont il avait le secret. Il aurait pu rester des heures à l'observer ainsi. Détailler les courbes de ses lèvres, son nez légèrement retroussé par son expression, ses sourcils arqués. Combien de fois s'était-il surpris à redessiner les traits de son visage ? Pas assez en tout cas, jamais assez pour satisfaire cette addiction aux gris qui s'était instaurée s'en même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Quand cela avait-il commencé au juste ?

-Bokuto ! Imbécile de chouette, tu pouvais pas attendre un peu ?!

Ils furent tous les deux surpris par les cris provenant de la réserve. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, il put voir ses anciens coéquipiers plutôt essoufflés (certainement après leur vaine tentative de retenir le gris), la plupart une main plaquée sur le front, une grimace d'agacement face à l'attitude de leur ancien capitaine. Komi et Sarukui ne tardèrent pas à l'encadrer en lui tirant les oreilles tandis que Konoha semblait lui passer un savon.

-« Mais c'était frustrant d'attendre comme ça… » Lâcha le décoloré, la mine boudeuse.

-Peut-être mais tu aurais pu attendre le signal !

Le pauvre hibou, tel un enfant, adressa des yeux désespérés à Akaashi, qui lui, était totalement perdu. A l'instar des autres joueurs, qui s'approchèrent des nouveaux venus, la surprise au visage. S'en rendant compte, Komi abandonna son ancien capitaine pour déclarer :

-On avait prévu de s'incruster pour l'entrainement, histoire de voir la relève.

Pendant qu'il disait cela, Bokuto se redressa, et fit un grand sourire.

-On avait un plan, pour faire une entré phénoménale, mais celui-là à décréter ne pas pouvoir attendre et s'est précipité hors de la réserve, conclut-il en fusillant le fautif du regard.

Akaashi ne savait plus quoi dire. Tout s'était enchaîné à une vitesse folle qu'il en était perdu. Il y avait comme un temps morts depuis que les anciens lycéens avaient fait irruption dans la salle. Les minutes reprirent leurs droits quand leur coach demanda à l'argenté de chercher des ballons supplémentaires dans la remise, le libérant de ses bourreaux.

Toutefois, il adressa au passeur un sourire éclatant, puis s'en alla vers la petite salle attenante, sous le regard du brun. Il fut pourtant coupé par Shirofuku et Konoha qui prirent appui de part et d'autre de ses épaules.

-Sacré Bokuto, commença l'ancienne manageuse, empêchant toute réplique du noiraud quant aux poids que les deux lui faisaient subir. Il a gâché tous nos plans faits avec amour.

-C'est vrai, moi qui espérait gardait un souvenir de ce jolie minois, teinté de surprise, opina Konoha, très théâtral.

-Une catastrophe ! N'est pas Akaashi ?

L'intéressé leur lança un regard où se mêlaient interrogations et agacements. Pour toute réponse, les compères s'appuyèrent un peu plus sur lui tandis que la main de Shirofoku était passée du côté de Konoha, pour jouer avec la joue du noiraud.

-Apparemment tu serais un peu ailleurs depuis la rentrée. C'est Kaori-chan et Ona-kun qui nous l'on dit, ils étaient plutôt embêtés, tu sais.

-Et en tant que bons ainés, il est de notre devoir de savoir ce qui te tracasse… Reprit Konoha alors qu'il appuyait à son tour sur la joue libre du passeur.

-En tant que bonnes commères, oui, rétorqua-t-il tandis que les plus vieux affichèrent une mine faussement offensée.

-C'était méchant ça, alors qu'on s'inquiète pour toi ! Se plaignit le blond tandis leur cadet répondait par un soupir exaspéré.

-Il n'empêche je n'aurai jamais cru qu'on te manquerait à ce point. Tu faisais une drôle de tête à ce qui parait quand tu as vu ton maillot.

-Ils vous on dit tout ça ?

Ils hochèrent la tête. Alors, il réalisa avec horreur, que –contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, il n'avait pas été assez discret du tout puisque son équipe l'avait remarqué.

-Je me sens presque trahit, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Il y eut ensuite un silence. Très court, bref moment de répit.

-Tu devrais lui dire, Akaashi. Finit par déclarer la rousse.

L'irritation contenue peignant le visage du susnommé fut bien vite remplacé par un air plus étonné. D'autant plus que les deux importuns semblaient plus sérieux.

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il, ayant tout de même une vague idée de la réponse.

-De Bokuto, tu m'as très bien comprise.

-N'essaye pas de le cacher, ça crève les yeux quand on vous regarde. Lança Konoha alors que son cadet ne pouvait arrêter les rougeurs colorant ses pommettes, les sourcils froncés.

-Peut-être que ça te soulagerai. Après tout, ça doit être difficile d'être à la tête de l'équipe. Surtout après l'an dernier, il y eut une pause, surtout après lui.

Cette dernière phrase mis encore plus le passeur mal à l'aise qui jouait avec ses doigts. Shirofuku et Konoha avait toujours étaient très intelligent. Ils avaient tout compris : son angoisse de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas réussir à assumer son rôle de capitaine et ce qu'il ressentait pour Bokuto. Tout ça en très peu de temps, alors qu'il lui en avait fallu beaucoup plus pour les admettre.

-Et que suis-je sensé lui dire ?

-Akaashi !

L'appellation soudaine les fit sursauter tout trois, coupant les plus vieux avant qu'ils puissent formuler une réponse. Ils se dégagèrent du passeur en lui souriant, sourire où Akaashi put y lire un mélange d'amusement et d'encouragement, comme conclusion de leur discussion, puis s'en allèrent, la mine satisfaite. Finalement l'interpellé se tourna vers le gris.

-Qu'y a-t-il Bokuto-san ?

-Ça te dit qu'on reste un peu à la fin pour que tu me fasses des passes ? On pourrait rentrer ensemble après.

Une impression de déjà vue, l'odeur des souvenirs. Comme si rien n'avait changé

-O-oui, pourquoi pas.

-C'est vrai ? Merci, t'es le meilleur ! Au fait, qu'est ce qu'ils te voulaient Shirofuku et Konoha ?

-Rien de très important Bokuto-san, répondit-il, tournant le visage et jouant toujours avec ses doigts, gêné.

 _« Menteur »_

A tient ? Elle était revenue cette foutue voix ? Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille, juste maintenant ?

Il suivrait le conseil de ses ainés après. Il lui dirai tout.

Mais pas tout de suite.

* * *

Voili voilou.

Merci pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé (que ce soit négatif ou positif)


End file.
